


Mentiras verdaderas

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Tiva establecido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Pasar el polígrafo era muy sencillo, pero para completar la misión, Ziva debía suspenderlo.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Tiva [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20373
Kudos: 8





	Mentiras verdaderas

**Author's Note:**

> El confinamiento da para que la musa tenga ideas raras, así que viendo la tele, la mía me lanzó un reto: ¿Y si Ziva necesitase suspender el polígrafo a propósito? El resultado es este.  
> Muchísimas gracias a Pyropitseleh por el beteo y las sugerencias.

#

Apenas le dejaron poner ambos pies sobre el asfalto cuando ya la estaban zarandeando para que se levantara y se la llevaban casi a rastras al interior de la comisaría del sheriff del condado de Zion. Qué carácter. Y qué nombre tan irónico. Era el mejor teatro del mundo y ella, la mejor actriz a punto de comenzar el segundo acto de su función.

El primer acto había ido viento en popa. Coche aparcado como en busca de una chapucera discreción, cámara de fotos con teleobjetivo y envases vacíos igual que si hubiera estado en posición unas cuantas horas. Al ver llegar a aquellos polis de tres al cuarto, había hecho como que se daba a la fuga en su vehículo sin mucho brío. La intención era que la atraparan. Tomándoselo en serio, los habría dejado atrás en cuestión de segundos incluso con aquel pedazo de chatarra. En cambio, interpretando su personaje de idiota perdida, unas millas más tarde bajaba de su lata con ruedas con las manos en alto. Sería morena, pero qué bien se le daba hacerse la rubia. Enseguida demostraría hasta qué punto.

—¡Eh, ten cuidado! —se quejó exagerando su acento latino falso mientras aquel secuaz de baratillo, el tal Ackerman, la conducía casi en volandas por el pasillo. Esa manzana podrida iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa pronto—. ¡Me haces daño!

—Cierra el pico y aprende a meterte en tus asuntos, guapa.

—¡Como se me rompan las uñas, pienso denunciarte! ¡Esto es tortura!

Ackerman gruñó entre dientes y se la llevó directa a la zona de calabozos. No estaba solo, lo acompañaban el ayudante Stanley, que por ahora parecía el único limpio en todo el edificio, y el celebérrimo sheriff Henderson, su principal objetivo. Era todavía más asqueroso en persona. Hasta ella le encontraba el parecido físico con el jefe Wiggum. Toda la astucia que tenía la había empleado para hacerse con el control del menudeo de drogas en todo su condado. Ni una papelina se movía en Zion sin el permiso de ese viejo zorro y sus secuaces.

Fue el propio Henderson quien se encargó de cachearla pese a que Ackerman ya la había registrado y a que su escueto vestido dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Cómo no, se esmeró en comprobar que no llevase nada. Por una vez iba desarmada. Las palabras serían sus balas y la pistola, su cuerpo. Protestó airadamente por el manoseo, se revolvió y se prometió mentalmente que ese cerdo se lo pagaría muy caro. El rodillazo en la entrepierna no se lo quitaba nadie en cuanto el teatrillo hubiese concluido. De momento, como anticipo, acertó a colarle un codazo en el costillar que pareció fortuito. A cambio se ganó un empujón, pero había valido la pena.

Ya que la habían revisado con muchas ganas, era el momento de comprobar sus pertenencias mientras ese ceporro se dolía del golpe. En vista de que la habían pescado supuestamente haciendo fotos a otro de los esbirros de Henderson en uno de sus chanchullos, montaron todo un espectáculo para demostrarle que mirarían hasta el último rincón de su bolso. Allá ellos. Lo importante estaba en la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara, esa que debería contener las imágenes que ella había tomado del supuesto trato. Por supuesto, para eso tendrían que meterla en el ordenador y un paranoico como Henderson extremaría las precauciones. Sería un agentucho de pueblo, pero el tipo se vanagloriaba de sus dotes como informático y de que conocía las aplicaciones de un sistema llamado BlackArch como la palma de su mano. Ni idea de qué sería eso, pero, según McGee, eran casi 2500 programas. Mira que le extrañaba. En todo caso, el paranoico no iba a comprobar la tarjeta sin más; antes intentaría descubrir sus contenidos de otra manera. Para eso explotarían su otra fuente de orgullo.

El condado de Maricopa de Arizona no era el único lugar que contaba con un sheriff que se las daba de duro. En Zion, quien les había caído en gracia, además de humillar a los detenidos, presumía de su alto índice de condenas merced a una herramienta que él consideraba infalible: el polígrafo. Haciendo un buen uso de él, lograrían atrapar no solo a Henderson, sino a su enlace con el cártel, el cual había dado muerte al teniente Colton.

Ahora que la conducían esposada a la sala de interrogatorios, comprendía las reservas del resto del equipo. Pasar el polígrafo era extremadamente sencillo para alguien como ella. ¿Cómo era la frase? Ah, sí. Pan comido. Comido y hasta digerido. Sin embargo, pareciendo sincera no llegaría a ninguna parte. Necesitaban a una mentirosa tan buena que pareciera una embustera pésima. Iba a fallar la prueba por todo lo alto.

Don Polígrafo la sentó con la misma brusquedad sobre la silla destinada a los detenidos. Ziva se quejó de que no le habían leído sus derechos ni la habían fichado, demandó un abogado a gritos y se ganó que empujaran su silla con violencia para acercarla a la mesa.

—Cuánto sabes de leyes. ¿Te han arrestado mucho?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy una ciudadana respetable!

—Respetable, ¿eh? Ninguna ciudadana respetable se pondría esa ropa. De todos modos, veremos lo respetable que eres ahora mismo. —Giró la cabeza y miró a Ackerman—. Vamos a enchufarla.

Enchufarla. Ya solo con eso pretendían intimidarla. Supuso que su personaje debería sentir algo de temor, por lo que tragó saliva y fingió preocuparse cuando Henderson comenzó a hablarle de su detector de mentiras. El pobre se creía en serio que le serviría para diferenciar a los buenos de los malos. Le aseguró que era inocente, que no estaba haciendo nada ilegal y, por supuesto, no la creyó. De eso se trataba.

Los electrodos y demás parafernalia se encontraban en un armarito en la misma estancia. Ackerman lo había abierto mientras su jefe la acobardaba. De nuevo la sobaron de más para colocarle los cables, aunque un manotazo de aspecto tonto al nervio braquial más tarde hizo que Ackerman se lo pensara mejor. Otro que se iba a llevar su merecido. Y este estaba en edad de procrear. En el fondo le haría un favor al mundo cuando le pateara el paquete. Lo miró con rencor y resopló. Necesitaba empezar a acelerarse o no lo lograría.

—¡Uh, tranquila, gatita! Tienes las pulsaciones desbocadas y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—Soy inocente —se lamentó, molesta—. Lo juro.

—Claro que sí. —Palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una niña. Aquel ser era vomitivo—. Por eso ahora vas a ser sincera y nos vas a contar todo lo que sabes.

Ackerman ya estaba listo y le explicó lo que pretendía: le harían unas preguntas de control a las que debería responder de forma escueta y, una vez calibrado el aparato, pasarían a las cuestiones en serio y tendría que contestar con un sí o un no, sin matices. Le preguntaron si lo había comprendido y, por fastidiar, asintió.

—De palabra —le ordenó Henderson.

—Lo siento, señor. Eh, sí. Sí, lo he entendido.

—Respuestas cortas —le recordó Ackerman.

—Vale —masculló.

—Diga su nombre.

—Gina Gomes, pero me llaman Gigi.

—¡Respuestas cortas!

—¡Vale! ¡Es mi primera vez, disculpe, señor sabelotodo!

Gina. El nombre maldito había vuelto a petición suya. Tony no le veía el sentido, creía que recordar que en la piel de esa estúpida había estado a punto de irse a la tumba no era la mejor opción. Todo lo contrario, tenía sus emociones y sus traumas bajo control. La escaramuza con Hoffman estaba más que archivada y ese era el modo de demostrarlo. Además, todo había acabado bien. 

—Diga su nombre —repitió Ackerman.

—Gina Gomes.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

 _Por los pelos, pero sí, había terminado bien. Se había relajado demasiado. Se había puesto en peligro. Le había costado reaccionar y darse la vuelta. Por eso, al ponerse en movimiento y tratar de neutralizar al atacante, había tenido que ser especialmente cuidadosa. Cómo le batía el pulso en las sienes._ ¿Acaso era eso lo que deseaba tener en mente para alterarse? En absoluto. Mejore recurrir a otros estímulos ahora que la ronda de preguntas de rutina concluía. Confirmó que, en efecto, Gina Gomes era de Washington Heights, en Nueva York y Henderson observó que estaba muy lejos de casa.

—Estoy de paso. Voy a visitar a una amiga.

—Ahora lo averiguaremos. Recuerda: sí o no.

—De acuerdo.

—No, nada de “de acuerdo”. O sí o no.

—¡Está bien!

Ni hablar, la pelea con Hoffman no iba a acelerarla. Era mejor recurrir a otro tipo de estimulación. Si lo que necesitaba eran todos los síntomas del nerviosismo, no importaba que el recuerdo fuera positivo o negativo. Solo necesitaba controlar sus expresiones faciales, lo cual en comparación era un juego de niños. Por eso retrocedió unas horas. _Habitación barata de hotel. Los dos sentados en la cama porque solo había una silla y habría apostado a que era un nido de garrapatas. Televisión básica. Un canal cualquiera de cine clásico. Una joya inesperada:_ Metrópolis _, de Fritz Lang. Tony había celebrado el hallazgo posándole la mano en el muslo y se había puesto todavía más contento cuando Ziva le había dicho que le recordaba a un videoclip de Queen. Efectivamente, la banda británica había usado imágenes de la película para acompañar_ Radio Ga Ga _._

—El coche en que ibas no es tuyo, ¿conoces a su dueño?

—No. —Técnicamente, era cierto. Aquel pedazo de chatarra estaba en el depósito del NCIS, se lo habrían incautado en alguna operación, pero desconocía en cuál.

—Venga, bonita. Estás mintiendo. Te vamos a dar otra oportunidad: el coche en el que ibas, ¿es de tu novio?

—No.

_A pesar de la tela, notaba el calor de su mano. Al principio se quedó quieta, como un “estoy aquí” elocuentemente mudo. Pasados unos minutos, despacio, había cobrado vida._

—¿Conoces a alguien llamado Rick Coombs?

—No.

—Pues estabas vigilándolo. ¿Lo ibas siguiendo?

—No.

Si el tipo era de costumbres fijas no hacía falta seguirlo para saber que después de la iglesia siempre acudía al mismo bar de mala muerte y salía a fumar y llamar a la parte trasera, donde ella se había colocado como la detective más lamentable de todos los tiempos. Se lo había comentado a Gibbs uno de los lugareños que le tenía ganas.

_Tamborileando, paseando discretamente. Esa sonrisa sin un ápice de inocencia al mirarlo, admonitoria. Qué difícil se le iba a hacer prestarle atención a la película. Cuando le preguntó a Tony por su duración y él comentó, despreocupado, que eran dos horas y media, supo que le resultaría imposible._

—¿Le has hecho fotos a Coombs?

—No.

Ni hablar, McGee se lo había advertido: la tarjeta de memoria debía permanecer aislada. Por eso la cámara tenía su compartimento vacío y Ziva había hecho el numerito de trastear con ella antes de bajar del coche e incluso medio amenazar con tragársela. Cosas peores habían pasado por su esófago.

_La coreografía de los dedos de Tony. Salto de un sitio a otro, cambio de velocidad. Siempre, siempre evitando las zonas sensibles. Cómo le gustaba tentarla. Más valía que la cama fuese resistente._

Ni había fotografiado a Coombs ni sabía con quién hablaba. No era ese su cometido, qué va. Lo suyo era ganar tiempo, distraer, confundir. _Un dedo en la cinturilla del pantalón._ Contrainteligencia pura y dura. _Deslizándose arriba y abajo._ Intoxicación informativa. _Al final localizó el botón. Todo ello sin dejar de alabar la pericia y el gusto estético de Fritz Lang._ No, tampoco tenía ni idea de para qué se había puesto a telefonear Coombs.

—Mientes fatal, preciosa.

—No estoy mintiendo. ¿He dicho ya que quiero un abogado?

—Volvamos a ese novio tuyo que te ha mandado a vigilar a mi ayudante, ¿es detective privado?

—No.

Por no ser, ni siquiera era detective. En absoluto, era agente muy especial. Lo de novios estaba por verse también. No le habían puesto nombre, ¿para qué? Lo importante era aquella habitación cochambrosa. _La cremallera abriéndose diente a diente. Y el pequeño spoiler que dejó caer y que según él cerraba la película: “El mediador entre la cabeza y las manos ha de ser el corazón”._ El suyo latía con fuerza. No, su novio el detective no trabajaba para los mexicanos. Debía hacer una pequeña puntualización y, esta vez sí, resultar creíble:

—No soy mexicana. —Ackerman miró a su jefe. De nuevo se había saltado su prohibición de responder con síes y noes.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de dónde eres? —Se tomó un segundo para frenarse y lo empleó en sonreír a esos dos con aire de superioridad. Su siguiente intervención tenía que aparecer sincera.

—Dominicana, pero nacida aquí.

Había dado en el clavo. La suposición de que era esa gente con la que trabajaban Henderson y compañía acababa de confirmarse. Trataron de ocultarlo, pero a ambos les cambió el gesto. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se ganó la reprimenda de Ackerman por ello. Sin embargo, su forma de continuar el interrogatorio se tornó distinta. Pasaron de la agresividad a la precaución. Después de todo, Gina podía ser la mano derecha de alguien dispuesto a complicarles la vida.

_Y hablando de manos…_

—¿Perteneces a alguna banda?

—No sé tocar ningún instrumento.

—No te hagas la graciosa, mona.

—Lo que usted diga, sheriff. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, no.

No estaba en ninguna banda. _Aunque la sonora de_ Metrópolis _no estaba mal. No habría imaginado que una película de cine mudo con pretensiones serias fuera a ser tan entretenida. Sin embargo, no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso. Tony jugueteaba por encima de la tela de su ropa interior._ Por supuesto que en la tarjeta no había fotos. _El mismo periplo de caos organizado sin llegar a tocar su piel. Qué bien se le daba a Tony sacarla de sus casillas._

Henderson pidió a Ackerman una pausa. Se había cansado de tonterías, afirmó. Iba a revisar la tarjeta y descubriría de una vez por todas lo que contenía. Cuando lo hubiera hecho, Gina dejaría de serle útil y se pudriría en su celda. Le deseó buena suerte y echó una mirada furibunda a Ackerman en cuanto se quedaron solos. Como intentase lo más mínimo, le haría tragar los cables. En todo caso, debía mantener sus constantes raudas, continuar con su rol de tipa con tantas agallas como inutilidad para la mentira. No era difícil. _Tony la iba calentando despacio. A fuego lento. Como el_ risotto ai funghi porcini _que tanto le gustaba cocinar._

Qué empujón le arreó Henderson a la puerta al regresar. Significaba que ya había probado la tarjeta y que el regalito que contenía ya se estaría abriendo paso por la red de la comisaría. Teniendo en cuenta que el bueno del sheriff presumía de su fibra óptica y que, por tanto, sus llamadas serían VoIP, el programita de McGee se encargaría de interceptarlas si se producían. De las de móvil ya se estaba ocupando Abby. Se acercaba el final del segundo acto de comisaría, el primero para Tony y ella la noche anterior.

—Conque una tarjeta encriptada, ¿eh? Tenemos dos opciones, preciosa: o me das la contraseña para acelerar el proceso o se lo encargaré a John the Ripper y…

—Jack.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Jack the Ripper. El famoso asesino londinense, ¿sí?

—Efectivamente, pero a mí quien me ayuda es su primo John y te aseguro que no hay contraseña que se le resista.

—Entonces —comenzó a retirarse los sensores—, no me necesita. Les deseo mucha suerte a usted y a John; yo me vuelvo a mi celda y le recuerdo que he pedido un abogado hace ya un rato.

Y con eso, a esperar a que vinieran a recogerla. Aunque a ese par no le hizo ninguna gracia que cambiara tanto su actitud, bastó gruñirles que a Marcos no le gustaría enterarse de cómo la trataban para que se suavizaran. ¿Qué Marcos?, le preguntaron mientras la volvían casi a arrastrar de camino al calabozo. Al menos en esta ocasión evitaron propasarse. Incluso unos becerros como ellos aprendían la lección.

—Ah, claro, no conocéis a Marcos. Normal, no se encarga de las minucias, pero en cuanto hable con él hará una excepción.

Al menos estaba sola entre barrotes. No le habría apetecido lidiar con nadie. Era hora de descansar y despejar la mente. Retornar a la habitación roñosa ya no le resultaba de provecho. No tenía la menor intención de quedarse con el calentón para nada. Ya que el polígrafo se le había perfectamente mal, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y escarbó entre sus estrategias para dejar la mente en blanco. Pronto la sacarían de allí.

Había ruidos en comisaría, parecían un altercado. Salió de su estado de relax y se puso alerta. Debía de estar preparada para intervenir, por lo que se descalzó. Henderson no le había quitado los tacones y con ellos podría defenderse de una forma bastante aceptable. Los huecos entre los barrotes eran lo bastante anchos, usarlos de arma arrojadiza sería fácil si la ocasión lo requería. Aguzó el oído. Reconocía bien las voces que se acercaban.

El clon del jefe de policía Wiggum entraba de espaldas en la zona de calabozos. A lo lejos, Tony le gritó que se rindiera. Cómo no, el individuo no iba a tirar la toalla sin más. Lista para hacer puntería, tomó uno de los zapatos. Henderson retrocedía con la cara hacia la puerta, sin verla. Su celda estaba al fondo. Si continuaba reculando, con un poco de suerte habría mejores alternativas al lanzamiento. Ahí estaba Tony. Jamás se lo diría en voz alta, pero le encantaba verlo en acción. Y no solo en la calle. Tenía que mantenerse centrada, pero observándolo empuñar el arma, por un instante se acordó de lo que unas horas antes hacía esa mano sobre su cuerpo. _Primero sobre la tela, sin intermediarios después._ Henderson estaba a punto de alcanzar las rejas.

—Sheriff, no tiene dónde ir. Tire el arma y levante las manos.

Al contrario, el muy imbécil parecía dispuesto a desenfundar y su cuerpo contaba que no precisamente para desarmarse. Por desgracia para él, ya estaba a una distancia perfecta para comenzar su ataque. Echó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Henderson y el otro a su pistolera a la vez que le pateaba la corva para doblarle las rodillas. Desprevenido, las piernas le fallaron a Henderson y se quedó colgando, ahogándose con su propio peso. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ziva le lanzó su arma a Tony y aprovechó la mano que le había quedado libre para robarle las llaves y abrir la cerradura. Solo entonces soltó al sheriff, que cayó boqueando al suelo. Hora de volver a calzarse. Lo colocó boca arriba empujando con el pie y le puso el tacón en la entrepierna.

—Este cerdo me ha sobado. ¿Y si tiene un desgraciado accidente y se parte el cuello?

—¿En serio? Mucho me temo que le has metido mano a la mujer equivocada, sheriff. Yo en tu lugar le pediría perdón, el último que tuvo la osadía acabó siendo conocido como “Farinelli”.

—Eh, ¿qué? ¿Quién?

—¿Que no conoce a los _castrati_? Ninja mía, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo vigilo.

Pero qué llorón. Una amenaza de nada y ya se ponía a gimotear como un niño pequeño al que le han prohibido comerse otro caramelo. Cuando la toqueteaba era mucho más valiente. El muy puerco. Incluso Gibbs, que acababa de asomar la cabeza por la puerta, hizo un gesto de incomodidad casi imperceptible al ver el patadón que le estampó en el paquete. Tony le tiró la placa. Ziva la recogió y la desplegó para mostrársela a Henderson.

—Agente especial Ziva David, NCIS. Te dije que no trabajaba para mi novio. —Se inclinó sobre él, que se encogió, y lo agarró del moflete—. A ver cuándo aprendes que el polígrafo mide las reacciones fisiológicas, no la sinceridad.

El sheriff y su ayudante Ackerman en un furgón policial, solo que en la parte trasera. Igual que Coombs y su enlace con los dominicanos, de los que se habían encargado con anterioridad. Caso resuelto. Podían emprender la marcha de vuelta a D.C. Tony insistía en ser él quien condujera, prefería su paso de tortuga a la efectividad y hasta tenía el atrevimiento de defender que, de lo contrario, no llegarían a casa de una pieza. Ya había oído bastantes lamentos en la zona de calabozos, conque cedió tras prometerse en su fuero interno que después de la primera parada le robaría las llaves.

—Solo una cosa, pocholita, ¿cómo has conseguido timar así al polígrafo? Porque he visto los gráficos y son impresionantes: mentiras, verdades intercaladas… Qué habilidad.

—Por favor. Soy una profesional, chéri, y encuentro tu falta de fe perturbadora.

—Espera, espera, ¿me acabas de citar a Darth Vader?

—¿A quién? —Sonrió. Continuaba siendo divertido hacerse la rubia—. ¿Es un cantante de heavy metal?

—Oh, sí. Tiene una banda llamada El Lado Oscuro.

—Lo investigaré. 

Tony asintió. El muy descarado acababa de posarle la mano en el muslo.


End file.
